Mine Forever
by BTY-urZtruLY
Summary: Two kingdoms are at war. Sakura's boyfriend is about to be killed unless she gives herself up to the prince they're in war against.....Li Syaoran
1. The War

**A/N Another weir idea by me! XP Mini Chapter/Summary of what my story maybe!**

**Hate it? I'll stop writing the story? Like it? then yay! I'll keep writing the story then...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does. . **

**Ch.1 The War**

"Fire!" yelled Ryu as the cannons were being fired.

"Retreat!" yelled the captain of the other army.

It's been about 6 months now that the war has been going on. For some reason the prince of the Northern Kingdom had attacked the Western Kingdom who's prince was Ryu a.k.a. Sakura's boyfriend.

Ryu smirked that he had just made another team of troops retreat back to the North. He had quickly went back to the castle hoping Sakura was still there. When he finally got there he went straight up to his room. There he saw Sakura sleeping on the bed like an angel. _'She looks so peaceful __when she sleeps...' _he thought.

Then suddenlt he heard a huge BOOM! Part of his castle was broken now. Seeing this he quickly grabbed Sakura bridal style and ran to the door of his room. Right when he was about to turn the knob there was a man right behind him smirking, "So Ryu, i see you care deeply for that girl."

"Fuck off!" Yelled Ryu. "Just take your troops and leave here you bastard!"

"Hah...that's not going to happen...unless.." The man paused waiting to see Ryu's reaction.

"Yes?..." Ryu said a little scared.

"Unless...you give me _Sakura_..." he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"No Way you friggin' bastard!" Ryu yelled. "I'd rather die than let you have Sakura!"

"That can be arranged." The man said as he drew out his sword.

Ryu just quickly ran down the stairs with Sakura still in his hands. "huh..?" Sakura asked just waking up.

Ryu was still running down the stairs. "No time to explain Sakura.." Ryu said still running as fast as he could.

The was coming down the stairs walking as if making a special entrance. Ryu put Sakura down and told her to run and hide. Sakura nodded and quickly tried to run until she heard to swords smacking together. She turned around to see Ryu and that...that...guy having a sword fight. When the guy knocked the sword out of Ryu's hands he held his sword right at Ryu's neck, about to cut off his head.

"STOP!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

_'Even now I still can't stand to see her cry...'_

"Please Sakura just run!" yelled Ryu.

"I"m not leaving you!" Sakura yelled back.

The...the..uhh...guy just smirked and said, "I won't kill him...if you will be mine_Sakura_.."

Sakura stood there pale but she couldn't let Ryu die..."Fine!" she yelled with even more tears in her eyes.

_'Please don't cry Sakura everything will be okay'_

"NO SAKURA DON'T!" Ryu yelled.

It was too late though Syaoran took back his sword and quickly picked Sakura up bridal style. He ran with him in her arms and started jumping from tree to tree going to his castle. Sakura was still crying but finally said something between her sobs, " Who...who...are y-you?"

When he finally jumped off the last tree he finally responded with the smirk still never leaving his face, "Li Syaoran...and your body now belongs to me.."


	2. Your Mine

**A/N Okay pplz i have to thank Snpdgg09 for being such a dedicated reader! XD Claps  
And thanks to one of my first reviewers blueducky511!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does. **

**Rated 'M' for a reason.**

**Ch.2 Your Mine**

Sakura gasped at this. "What do you mean my body is y-yours?" she asked scared.

"You'll do whatever I say _Sakura_..." said Syaoran. "And tonight i'm going to have some fun with your virgin body..."

She was staring wide eyed and scared, "Y-you wou-wouldn't..."

"We'll you don't have to, unless you want Ryu to die..." he said with a smirk seeing that he had the advantage.

"f-fine.." she said still scared as heck.

She could never let Ryu die, after all he told her that he loved her and that he'd always protect her, and now it was her turn. Syaoran was entering a room in the castle which seemed to be a a bedroom...a HUGE bedroom. It had a king sized bed with silky green sheets, a bathroom, giant closet, and etc.

"Make yourself comfortable..." he said.

Sakura just nodded and then realized that she was really dirty from the trees. "Umm...uh...L-LI" she said stammering. "Ca-can i take a bath?"

"Of course you can...and please call me Syaoran." he said with the smrik STILL never leaving his face. (It's creepy how he always smirks...)

Sakura just nodded again and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and started taking off her clothes. She saw a giant bathtub, shower, and even a hot tub. (awesome castle eh?) She got into the hot tub which filled up really quick and started cleaning herself. Syaoran saw that Sakura didn't close the door all the way and a great idea popped into his head. he started taking off all of his clothes and went into the bathroom completely naked. Sakura was closing her eyes since she was washing her face so she couldn't see Syaoran or hear him since she was moving around in the water. Syaoran got in the hot tub with Sakura. Sakura heard a splash and got stopped washing her face to see what it was. She just stared wide eyed staring at Syaoran's well built chest. Syaoran noticed this and said seducively "Like what you see?"

Sakura just blushed, looked away, and said "N-no"

"Is that so?" he asked.

He grabbed Sakura's waist and there naked bodies were pressed against each other. Syaoran looked down at Sakura's lips and quickly crashed them with his own. Sakura was trying to push him off but he was too stong. Syaoran forced his tongue into Sakura's mouth and started too play with Sakura's tongue. Sakura couldn't help it and she just kissed him back making her tongue lick his. Syaoran started messaging Sakura's right breast with his left hand as his other hand snaked down to Sakura's womanhood and cupped it. Sakura moaned loudly in his mouth. Syaoran then stuck two fingers into Sakura started pumping in and out. He also left her now bruised lips and went down to her left breast and started sucking on it. Sakura just moaned and said "S-stop" "Pl-please st-stop!"

"Don't try to resist me Sakura you know that you like this." Syaoran said while still sucking on her breast.

It's true Sakura did like the pleasure he was giving her but she didn't like the feeling that she was cheating on Ryu. It made her feel so guilty.

"PLEASE STOP!" she screamed.

Syaoran took his fingers out and licked her juices off of them. "Fine then, my cherry blossom." he said. "I won't take you yet..."

Syaoran got up but on a robe and got out of the bathroom. Sakura was still just sitting in the hot tub thinking about what she had just done. She thought of herself as being such a bitch cheating on Ryu and letting this guy almost take away her virginity. "Th-that bastard..." she said under her breath.

Syaoran was lying on his bed thinking about what had just happened. He liked to give Sakura pleasure, he liked the feeling he had of being with her, but sadly...

"She doesn't remember me...does she..." Syaoran whispered and fell asleep.


	3. Remembering About You

**A/N Yay! I was able to use my uncle's computer to type up another chapter! Thank You to EVERYONE who reveiwed, read, favorited, or is on the alert list for this story! I'm so glad that all of you stay dedicated! ****But i'm so sorry this is such a short chapter though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does..**

**Rated 'M' for a reason...**

**Ch.3 Remebering About You**

Syaoran was dreaming of the exact moment where he had first met Sakura...

**Dream**

_Syaoran was walking around in the snow being cold-hearted as usual. He hated everything, his father passed away,  
his mother was killed, and his sisters were just plain useless. He sighed, "Great another stupid Christmas--huh?"_

_Syaoran had saw someone in the snow and by the looks of it they had passed out. Sure, Syaoran was cold-hearted, but __something just made him want to save this person. He ran over to the person and flipped them over so that he could see __their face. He was amzed and stared a little wide-eyed. She was beautiful, she had a angelic face with the body to match. __It looked like she was around his age and was wearing nothing but a peasent dress._

_He quickly carried her bridal style and jumped from tree to tree (Like the ninjas in Naruto) running back to his castle. __When he got there he gently laid her onto the bed and made sure that she had plenty of warmth. Sakura started to __blink a few times until she could finally see clearly. "Thank you.." she whispered as loud as she could._

_Syaoran heard the voice and quickly looked at her. "No problem." Syaoran said blushing and for a long time he smiled. _

_For some reason this one girl was starting to make him change. __After an hour Sakura and regained all her conciousness and took all of the blankets off and walked to stand next to Syaoran._

_"I'm Sakura, what's your name?" Sakura stared at him just like a child waiting for an answer._

_Syaoran looked down and noticed the girl. He blushed and responded, "Syaoran..."_

_"Nice to meet you!" she smiled._

_He smiled back but then remembered, 'Um...if you don't mind me asking what were you doing in the snow?"_

_Sakura stared at the fire in the fireplace and frowned. Syaoran kept staring at her, not liking the frown ruinging all her features. __She sighed and answered,"Well you see, I'm from the Western Kingdom and decided to just go for a peaceful walk outside."_

_She sighed again,"Then i felt like i was being watched so i turned around and saw two men behind me, so i started to run. __They started chasing me saying that they wanted my virginity..."_

_Syaoran got angry hearing that men were trying to harm Sakura, he wanted to hunt down those men and make them suffer._

_"So i kept running, but I soon got tired so I looked around to see if there was something I could use to escape. I saw a horse __and quickly got on. I was able to escape the two men but before i knew it for some reason the horse had gotten out of control knocking me off and landing in the snow. Under the snow though were sharp rocks so I could feel a lot of pain. I wasn't able to move and was hoping someone kind-hearted would soon find me." Sakura was crying at this point._

_Syaoran didn't like it when Sakura cried it made him feel so bad. Syaoran's body started to have a mind of it's own and grabbed Sakura's waist pulling her in so that her body was pressed tightly with Syaoran's. Sakura started to smile __and rubbed her head further into Syaoran's chest making him blush. "Then you came along...and saved me.."_

_Sakura now looked up so she could see Syaoran's bright amber eyes that were filled with so much warmth. Syaoran did the __same staring into her shining emerald eyes. Before they knew it Syaoran was leaning in closer with Sakura doing the same. __Soon their lips touched becoming a passionate kiss. Sure they just met, but it was love at first sight. Sakura felt that she could __trust Syaoran, that he was her savior. As for Syaoran, he thought Sakura was an angel granting his greatest desire, her._

_Syaoran stuck his tongue into Sakura's mouth and started lick every inch of her mouth. Sakura did the same putting her arms __around his neck pulling him closer so his tongue could get deeper. After a few minutes both of them were gasping for air. __Syaoran started another make out session, but this time making their way towards the bed. He pushed Sakura onto the bed __so that she was underneath him. Sakura started playing with his hair as Syaoran's hands were snaking under Sakura's shirt. __They panted loudly as each of them parted for air. _

_Syaoran wanted more though, he didn't knwo what Sakura was doing to him __but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Sakura to be his, wanted her to always be by his side, and wanted to protect __her with his life. _

_Syaoran grabbed both of Sakura's breasts causing her to make a little yelp, But Syaoran covered Sakura's mouth with his again, __messaging her breasts making her moan like crazy. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off Sakura's dress exposing there __to be nothing underneath. Syaoran dove into Sakura's breast and put his whole mouth on her left one sucking powerfully while his __left hand messaged her right breast. Sakura couldn't stop herself from moaning, but she whimpered as she felt Syaoran's wet, hot __mouth leave her breast. "Huh?.." She whimpered._

_Syaoran just pushed some of hair behind her ear and said, "Be patient my Cherry Blossom."_

_He started licking his way down to her abdomen. Then Syaoran just started to put his whole mouth on it, licking every single part of __the sensitive organ. "Syaoran!" she screamed. _

_"Syaoran! Syaoran! SYAORAN!" she yelled._

_She couldn't stop herself now she came into Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran happily swallowed all of her juices and licked his way up to __her mouth kissing her allowing her to taste herself in him. Then Sakura's hand started to trace its fingers along Syaoran's chest. __Finally reaching it's destination, her hand started rubbing every inch of his cock. "Sakura..." he graoned._

_Sakura liked the way he said her name like that. She started pumping his cock in and out of her hand faster and then gave it a little squeeze._

_"SAKURA!" he yelled coming all over her hand. _

_Sakura pulled her hand of to her mouth and started licking each one of her fingers seducivly. When Sakura's fingers were perfectly clean __Syaoran stared into her eyes asking for acceptence. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Syaoran kissed her and--_

**Dream Cut Off**

Sakura woke up in sweat having a weird dream that she and Syaoran had met before. Or was it real...did she really know, "Syaoran..." she whispered before falling back onto the bed.


End file.
